Deep Snow Freeze
by Lupo Nigro
Summary: Luc is a Eevee who has not evolved yet, he travelled to the snowy area of the region in order to evolve but has trouble finding the way. NOTE: I have Discontinued this story, and resurrecting it in a more better version. it shall be called 'The Frozen Foest'
1. Kennon the Flareon

I awoke to realise that i have lost my bearings, i look around the area to see a fire in the distance, i realise that my body temperature is slowly dropping and i instantly fear death, i put my bushy tail around my body and i tremble towards the fire hoping to find some help. When i finally arrive at the fire i see a Flareon on the floor, i went towards the flareon and sit next to it, i try to nudge it with my head towards the fire since it must be cold, just like i am. once the flareon was in place i sat down near the fire, yawned and then went to sleep.

Chapter 1 : Kennon the Flareon

'Hello? Are you ok' I opened my eyes to see the Flareon staring at me, i start to shake a little bit, the Flareon noticed that and used Flamethrower on the wood to create more fire, and it was warm 'You havent responded yet, are you sure you are ok?' the Flareons voice sounded female, so i presumed that the flareon was a she. I yawn then stood up 'What is your name?' i asked her while yawning, she shook herself a bit before saying anything. 'I am Kennon' i smiled and went closer to the fire, 'Thank you for moving me closer to the fire, it was really cold last night, but i woke up earlier and saw you there, i thought that you either took advantage of my fire or you must have helped me somehow.' i smiled at her and put my tail in front of my body again. 'its nothing.' i swear i saw her smile a bit.

'My name is Luc' i said to her instantly thinking that she would want to hear that, i saw her smile again and i love to see that, it makes me calm and warm. I was Engulfed by the smile for so long i completely forgot about the Cold that is increasing and lowering our heat in our bodies, well mine since she looks like its just normal temperature, i believe its because of the fire inside her, i start to shiver again, she used her tail to shove me closer to the fire, i wasnt too happy with that but i guess that i would of had trouble if i stayed back. 'How old are you?' she asked me with a heartwarming smile, 'a few years' i said to her, i started to trust her more and more as she was talking, as if she was the most convincing pokemon i have ever seen. she lost her smile.

'Shouldn't you have evolved by now?' she asked me slightly confused, i went into deep thought and actually realised that i have spent a long time as a eevee travelling around the world. I always looked at Eeveelutions and wanted to become a Glaceon. but in order for that to happen, i need to find this 'Ice stone' which lead me to here. 'I never really thought about that. but i guess i should have evolved by now' She looked at me. 'What are you trying to be? a Umbreon, a Vaporion?' I slowly sat down and looked into the snow, 'Or. Are you trying to become a Glaceon...' The moment she said that word my ears pounced up and my hind legs became active, i leaped onto her knocking her over. 'Yes Kennon I want to be a Glaceon how do i become one! Where is the ice stone? Why is it taking so long!' She put her tail above my mouth and some fur went into my mouth, it was starting to itch and i spat it out. 'calm down Luc, i will help you'.

we walked forth into the snowstorm as Kennon was using Flamethrower to make a clear and warm path, we kept walking for what seems like 2 hours. i started to trip due to my legs being too cold. Kennon kept lifting my onto my paws but i keep falling back down. 'How long do we have to go on for?' i asked Kennon, i still am yawning. 'We shouldn't have long to g...' She suddenly stood still and i nudged her left paw, 'Kennon you ok?' She just stood there looking at something, I looked over there to see charcoal, i went over to sniff it, Kennon following me, the fire was recent, it smelt of Kennon, then i saw a mark in the snow like something was sleeping there. it was only then i realised we went back to the start


	2. Jack the Jolteon

**Jack the Jolteon**

I started to get upset because we have just walked in circles, before i can burst out Kennon went in front of me and looked at the paw prints. her tail yet again hit me in the head and that took away the tears, she turned to look at me. 'Don't get upset Luc, we made the mistake once, we should not follow our pawsprints,' i looked ahead and saw just white snow, 'What pawprints?' Kennon quickly looked back and saw that the snow had covoured the prints,' God damnit!' Lightning struck and i jumped onto Kennon's back, shaking. I have heared lightning before but not this close. Kennon instantly knew that noise and started walking towards it, i was on the back of her still and started to stroke her body with my tail, trying to catch her attention, but she still was mesmorised by the lightning, she was not in control of herself and i started to get worried.

I saw a Spiky pokemon in the distance, the Lightning seems to be drawing in onto the pokemon and Kennon was still going towards it, i started to get scared and jumped off Kennon's back, i was trying to Drag her paws away from this figure but it was pointless, she still was walking towards it, but then she suddenly stopped, my head bumped into her leg and i started to rub it, she looked down at me and suddenly jumped to look at me, 'Are you ok?' She sounded puzzles, 'yeah i guess, why were you not responing to me?' She shook her head and started to scratch it, 'I dont actually remember you doing that, we were standing at the charcoal then, i closed my eyes then suddenly, we were here.'

'Who are you' i called out to the spiky pokemon, 'Do you have the authority to ask me that' was the response, i got a little scared and put my tail in front of my head, trying to look innocent, Kennon called out the same question, and instead he actually answered her. 'My name is Jack.' I stared at him and started to notice the shape is familiar, we walked closer to him and saw that Jack was in fact a Jolteon.

'Your a Jolteon!' i Exclaimed, I instantly knew since i remembered that figure in the Book i read back at home, i only learned these books from the Humans who keep dropping them into the bushes, where i used to live, i got so fascinated in them i actually hid them to prevent a human finding them. it was so interesting and i dont know why. thats when i learned about Glaceon, they are so Beautiful and powerful, i love ice powers and wanted to become one since i read it, I loved it So badly, but i also saw the others, Jolteon is a electric type who is very powerful and can be charged up by Electricity, and to become it i need to use a Thunder stone.

'What are you doing in my Territory?' I was Confused as i swear this area belonged to a Legendary pokemon, but i dont quite remember what legendary pokemon was called but i know its lethal, i know that it is going to be a problem if he arrives and tries to kill me, so im being caution. Before i could say a word, Kennon spoke out to Jack 'This is not your territory!' I thought what Kennon was doing is a bad idea, i tugged at her leg and put my tail in her mouth, but Jack was already apon us.

he tried to use thunder on Kennon, but she avoided it, she used flamethrower but Jack was too fast, the battle was so fast paced i could not believe what was happening, but i only saw that Kennon was at a Disadvantage, it was a quick battle and ended with Kennon at my legs, Jack was about to deal a Volt tackle until i Jumped in the way of kennon. the last thing i felt before passing out was crashing against a tree being electricuted, with hearing Kennon scream out my name.


End file.
